Bluebeard's Story
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: Who is Bluebeard? And where did he come from? Follow young Bluebeard as he grows up in hostile places and finds a great mystery: what is his destiny? And how does he become the Bluebeard we all know and love? Discontinued and up for adoption.
1. Preview

**I'm very sick and tired of only one Felidae story on FanFiction. So, I'm making a story of how Bluebeard came to be.**

**I have nothing more to say. Continuing on, please!**

* * *

_Bluebeard's Story_

"Oh, darn it. Not another one."

The one-eyed red Manx eyed his black-and-gray friend with a questioning look. It had been a year since Francis and Bluebeard had solved the mystery of the murders in the town.

Bluebeard sighed, "What is it now, little smartass?" Despite his grumbling, he was in fact interested in his friend's detective work.

Francis turned his green gaze toward Bluebeard, "Nothing. It's just another dead rat on my doorstep. I didn't want everyone treating me like a hero. Especially after what happened to Claudandus." It was Francis who killed the evil old flea-bag to save the other cats. "Did you ever feel like this before, Bluebeard?"

Bluebeard knew that was coming up; he could really remember the time he was born, when he was left behind, and how he first bonded with Francis.

He gave Francis a little smile/smirk and purred. "Oh, I did once, smart-ass. I did."

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but that's all I could think about for now.**

**Review now and I'll give you all plushies of Francis and Bluebeard. Don't review, and I'll use your flames to make S'Mores and keep warm in the leaf-bare.**

**See you!**


	2. Introduction To The Family

**It's been two months since I did Bluebeard's Story and this time, it'll be in his first person point of view. This is rated T for language, blood, some gore, violence, language, and crude humor. And this chapter may be a little short.**

**Now I hold Fenrir Greyback as my prisoner and he'll say the disclaimer.**

**Greyback: I will not say the disclaimer!**

**AvatarCat09: Fine. (Shows him a silver quarter)**

**Greyback: (In a scared voice) Okay, okay! I'll say the disclaimer! AvatarCat09 doesn't own Felidae or its characters, but he might own a few of his own!**

**AvatarCat09: Good for you. Now get back to Azkaban, you puddle of frog-spawn or I'll slap your ears off!**

**Bigwig: Hey, that's MY line!**

**AvatarCat09: Okay, you can say it next time. On with the story, anyways!**

**...**

"But Mom, why do we have to go to this meeting?" I whined to my silver-furred Manx mother, Silvia. She has been telling my four littermates and I about the Claudandus Sect meeting and I thought that it'd be scary. But I told myself that only scaredy pussycats skip out on meetings like this.

"Because you'll get to see your father in there." Her amber eyes were a little wary when she mentioned our dad. She comments that I look like him, but I always wonder if she's telling the truth. My siblings look just a little like Mom except they're a bit different. Sabrina, my oldest sister, is a silver tabby and white cat with yellow eyes and she looks out for us all. My second older brother, Guido, is a dark red tabby cat with green eyes and a slashed ear. And he's the one who pick on us sometimes. My second youngest brother, Antonio, is a black and silver tabby cat with yellow eyes and he gets in a few temper tantrums. And Bella, my youngest sister, is a bright red tabby with green eyes.

And what about me, you ask? Well, my name's Bluebeard, the only one with the stupid name in the litter and the middle one of the litter, and I'm a red and white cat with yellow eyes. I guess I'm what you call the spitting image of my father. I even heard that Dad was an important member of the Claudandus Sect and he said that he'd like to meet up with us there.

Guido came right over to me and taunted me, "Aw, is the kitty afraid of the scary sect?"

But my mom can see danger from the corner of her eye as she turned to scold him, "Guido, stop picking on your brother! You should be a better role model to your younger siblings like Sabrina over there," she added, pointing with her stumpy tail to my oldest sister, who was talking calmly and quietly to my younger siblings.

"Fine, Mother," my older brother sighed. Only he and Sabrina call our mom "Mother" but the rest of us just call her "Mom". Don't give me that look, dudes; few guys and girls call their moms "Mother" and still manage to keep their balls. Since I've already said that, I'm guessing that I've got our dad's sense of humor.

"Anyways, children," Mom told us, "your father will be in there, and when we go and see him, you five will be on your best behavior. Any mess-ups here and you'll go back into the basket!" she added sternly.

You know, she really does mean what she says; for instance, when Guido made me eat dog crap, Mom said that she'd make him eat right from a horse's ass and that's exactly what she made him do. It may be funny and somewhat gross for you guys, but it's harsh also. She has to be harsh with us sometimes so that we can expect what we're facing one day. If not, we won't survive for that long in the world.

All of us said, "Yes, ma'am," and we followed her into the room, where we were greeted by none other than my dad.

My father, Judah, is a really tough yet really funny guy; he doesn't spend a lot of time with us, but he can be nurturing sometimes. But his methods of punishment are harder than Mom's. Like this one time when Guido made me try to hump our neighbor, Deep Purple. Dad caught us and I gotta tell you something: you know that nick Guido's got on his ear? Well, it was Dad who did that. But he's not angry with us coming, but he looks a little wary when he gave down at us with a smile on his face.

He meowed to us in a deep voice, "Hey, kids! How've you been? Hey, Sabrina, my beautiful daughter," he told her, nuzzling her. Turning to Guido, he meowed a little sternly, "How's it going, Guido? Hope you're treating your littermates right." He nuzzled the other two before coming to me. "And hey there, my spiting image! I believe that you've grown since we met?"

"Yes, sir. I've been growing," I replied. Mom told me that manners are very important in the world, but I can't wait to move to my own place where manners aren't at the top of my vocabulary list! But I've been playing on the cooling point for quite a while now, and I gotta make it last. Anyways, I went on, "Mom said that I'm going to grow up to be like you!"

"Did she say that, now?" Dad said while gazing at our mom with quite some interest. "Well, come on in," he told us kids. "I'm sure your mom won't mind you guys wandering around until the meeting starts."

**...**

**Well, that's all I can write for now and if anyone has an idea for the next chapter, I'm all ears!**

**Hope you guys had a good 4****th**** of July and I'm sure my sister did also. And anyways, review and I'll send you a cookie cake with 4****th**** of July frosting.**

**Spongebob: (Walks in) Hello, friend!**

**AvatarCat09: Security!**

**(Thornclaw and Dustpelt walk in and grab Spongebob)**

**Thornclaw: (Growling to the sponge) Move it along, kid. Don't bother with these stories. (All three are gone)**

**AvatarCat09: Thank God for that. Well, see ya next time!**


	3. The Claudandus Sect Meeting

**It's been moons since my last update of Bluebeard's Story since I was addicted to creating Avatar Cat stories. But this time, I'll focus on finishing this chapter today.**

**Plus I had lunch with a girl named Hannah sometime during this school year and she and I are getting to be good friends.**

**Bluebeard: What'cha gonna do, kiss her?**

**AvataraCat09: (Blushes and then sprays Bluebeard with a water pistol) No! Bad Bluebeard! We're not in that kind of relationship! What about you and Francis?**

**Bluebeard: (Angrily) I ain't cruising the gay scene!**

**AvatarCat09: I know. And you've had more babes in your time than Henry the Eighth! Anyways, can you say the disclaimer?**

**Bluebeard: Sure, anything to get out of this dump of an office. (AvatarCat09 glares at him) Anyways, there's no way on Earth that he owns Felidae. But he owns most of the cats on here, so sit back and enjoy the show!**

**...**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

So anyways, after my brothers, sisters, and I finished horsing around and making complete pools of ourselves (when we had to go, we had to go and Mom was so mad at us!), it was time for the meeting to start.

I've heard about this crazy old leader named Claudandus that founded this here sect. He seemed like some crazy old loony that somehow had survived being the experiments of those stupid can-openers (I learned that from Guido and he can be a nice guy sometimes). Anyways, I've even heard that he killed a can-opener from what our dad told us one time, but Mom said that that was enough.

"Kids, come on over here!" Dad called to us next to our mom near a large platform. So we went over to him and sat around him, but when it comes to sitting next to our dad, Antonio and Bella can sure make a lot of pissy fits! Man, you should see the fur literally fly!

As those two wrestled each other without their claws being used, Mom came over to us and demanded in an angry tone, "And just what on Earth are you two doing to each other?"

Bella whined to Mom, "I wanted to sit by Dad but Andy wouldn't let me!" And yes, Bella is the one who calls my youngest brother Antonio "Andy." Sometimes, Guido and I would make fun of the name whenever my big brother's in a good mood.

"Well? Do something, Judah!" Mom hissed to Dad with some kind of anger in her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Relax!" Dad replied jokingly to Mom as if he didn't see the anger in her eyes. Then he turned to my younger siblings and meowed sharply, "Antonio and Bella! What are you two doing?"

"I wanted to sit by you but Andy wouldn't let me!" Bella whined again.

Dad now saw the glare in Mom's eyes and he could tell that she meant business, not any funny business. And I kind of agree because I just wanted for the stupid meeting to come to an end. While he arranged for the kittens to sit at either side of him, I heard a noise by the door.

I didn't want to get in trouble, so I quietly slunk over to the door and opened it just a little to see what it was. But suddenly, I felt myself soar right to the wall and hit it pretty tough. Ignoring my mom asking if I was okay, I got up and faced the thing, ready to kick its ass!

The thing that I saw was a cat...or I would've said to him "You call yourself a cat?" That really was a cat, but he didn't look like a cat; he looked like a bulldog humped his mom so hard that it hurt and she got impregnated by him.

Anyways, that cat with the orange fur sneered, "Well, lookie here, boys! It looks like we got a little runt here!"

I could hear snickering from behind him and I could tell that those were cats also, yet they look like a cross between a mummy and a zombie cat. And man, do they look unattractive!

"What do you want, King Kong?" I snapped.

"Take out the 'King' part of my name and you get my real name!" the butt-ugly cat told me in a superior way. "And these are my henchmen, Herman and Herman!"

I scoffed at that; how could there be TWO (I repeat, TWO) Hermans? It's unthinkable, yet so funny since it's gay! "What kind of bimbo gives their henchmen the same name? It sounds gay!"

At that, Kong pounced on top of me and growled, "Don't insult my boys like that, you piece of trash! Who the hell do you think you are?"

All of a sudden, a bigger cat that looked just like Kong had arrived and pulled the gorilla off of me. Then the dude stomped heavily like an elephant over to Dad and snarled, "Why is your son trying to pick fights with MY son?"

"Who? Guido?" Dad asked him, suddenly giving Guido a wary glance while Mom gave him a disapproving glance.

"What? I didn't do anything! It was Bluebeard!" Guido protested, pointing his foot at me.

Oh boy. Time for the blame game. Pin the blame on the Bluebeard. You can tell that I'm using sarcasm. I can really feel all eyes stare at me and I had no choice but to hang my head in humiliation. Mom was irritated, Dad was disbelieving, my siblings were puzzled, and Kong looked dominant. Only the bulldog's dad didn't show anything, only his chompers.

But this time, I wasn't taking this lying down. I protested, "Nuh-uh! He's lying! Kong's the one who started it!"

Just before things got really hairy, many cats were already pouring into the room and choosing the best sitting spots. Dad told me and my siblings to go sit in the front of the room where a large white cat was sitting. He looked a bit like the ape-boy, but he looked more authoritative and great. Speaking of Ape-boy, he just gave me a snobbish snicker before following his dad to sit in front of us.

When everyone got here, the old white tom got to his throne and announced to everyone, "Brothers and sisters, welcome to another Claudandus Sect meeting! Today, do we have any new births or deaths?"

Dad stood up and meowed, "Yes, Joker. My mate Silvia (Here, Mom just glared at him) and I have five kittens here at the meeting. They are our two daughters: Sabrina and Bellatrix, and our three sons: Guido, Bluebeard, and Antonio."

The bad news was that everyone was laughing at my name. What'd I tell ya? My name's stupid! But no one laughed harder at my name than Kong and his homosexual buddies, Herman and Herman. I was going to remind everyone about the two cats who have the same name, but I held my tongue.

But the good news is that Joker stomped his foot on some metal thing and there was some electric blast suddenly erupting from some kind of tube! He looked furious as he yowled, "Dear brothers and sisters, we do not make fun of another's name! We keep our comments to ourselves!"

However, one cat seemed to mutter at me, "Moron."

Immediately, Joker stood up in a furious way while everyone gasped in horror. I didn't what the deal was until a few seconds later.

Joker commanded my dad to grab the cat, probably a Shorthair, and to drag him to the front of the electric thingy. When he did just that, the boss told the offender to step into the electric thing. He did just that and a very shocking (No pun intended) happened to the poor loser: he was being jolted by I don't know how much electricity, but it looked very painful.

I keep hoping that that doesn't happen to me!

Anyways, it was revealed that he wasn't dead after all; he was just temporarily stunned. When that was over, Joker then announced, "As I was saying, congratulations to Judah and Silvia on their five children!"

Everyone cheered for except for Kong and his minions. My parents cheered for us too, but when they looked up to stare into each others eyes, Mom just gave a contemptuous sniff and turned around. I still don't know what happened, but it's ticking me off! I wish that they'd make up while we're all still young!

So anyways, Joker then managed to ask the crowd, "Is there any deaths?"

"Yes," Kong's dad answered. "My own father, Kong the First, had passed away a week ago from heart cancer."

So everyone bowed down low to the ground until their whiskers touched the floor. I didn't want to do it, but I guess that this Kong the First wasn't too much bad even though his kid and grandkid were bad to the bone.

"We thank the Great Almighty Creator for the companionship of our favorite friend Kong the First," Joker announced while the cats below repeated what he said. My parents and sibling repeated the same thing and then I decided to go along with it.

Then after that, Joker began telling us some stuff that I didn't listen to because I got distracted by the wail of a cat then the crunch of flesh and bones. Not wanting to miss the noise, I got up from my spot and told my father, "Dad, I need to go to the rest stop."

"Are you sure?" he asked me. "You'll miss an important speech, you know."

"I'm sure, Dad, but I REALLY need to go. You always used to tell me: when you have to go, you HAVE to GO," I added jokingly.

Dad gave a purr of amusement at the little joke, then he straightened up and replied, "Well, all right. You can go use the rest stop, Bluebeard. But be back quickly."

I nodded to him, said "Yes, sir," and ran off quickly, hearing my dad mutter, "What is that kid up to this time?"

I padded to the door, opened it a little, and walked around it to get out of the room. I had to admit that the smell was a mixture of drugstore, vet's office, and a toxic waste dump. But the smell didn't bother me; we had rotten eggs for breakfast this morning. Yep, we had rotten eggs for breakfast.

Let me tell you this: my mom was once a very pampered house cat and my dad was, and still is, a stray. My mom had started liking my dad since she saw him wandering around her can-openers' house. But after she got pregnant with us, she was suddenly thrown out of the house and she had to raise us five ALL on her own. After that, she wouldn't let Dad visit us, but she'd let us visit him.

Okay, let's get back to the story. So there I was, just sniffing around for any weird smells when I suddenly smelled something quite nasty like sharp metal flavor stuff. I found an open window and leaped outside for a better look. There, by the fence, I saw it.

There was a brown cat right near the fence of the house. He was covered in some sort of red stuff and I thought that it was paint. But Mom had told me that if there was red stuff that smelled like metal, that was blood. Plus, there were some kind of stuff strewing out of him and Mom had told me that those stuff were called organs. She said that because eating the organs of mice were important for our health. And he didn't seem to be moving.

I just found the first dead cat I had ever seen. _I can't wait to tell my family about this!_ I was thinking this as I went back inside the house and waited until the meeting was over.

**...**

**I finally finished chapter 2 of Bluebeard's Story!**

**Bluebeard: Well, what took ya so long?**

**AvatarCat09: I just got very busy with schoolwork and the Avatar Cat story, that's all.**

**Anyways, please review and you'll receive virtual pizzas and a virtual DVD disc of the movie Felidae.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, everyone, this is AvatarCat11 saying that I am REALLY sorry for not updating Bluebeard's Story. It's just that either some of my other stories became too addictive to ignore updating or I was too busy.**

**To make it up to you, I decided that anyone can give me ideas about what the next chapter should be about. Anyone with their own characters can use them on here and I'll give those people all the credit to that character and their idea.**

**Once again, I apologize deeply for not updating it or Wildfire: New Life. And speaking of that, they can decide on what the next chapter of that story can be about.**

**So…see ya next time!**


End file.
